


Lost Chances

by Pattonwyn



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattonwyn/pseuds/Pattonwyn
Summary: So this is a vent fic. It's just basically me projecting, sorry if it's bad dnshsn. Plus it's pretty short I know but I like I said vent fic go brrrrrrrAlso,Just Roll With ItArc 1Episode 19 spoilersYou should know what you're getting into with that spoiler tag lol
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost Chances

"I'm sorry lad, but he's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, he's right here..."  
  
Br'aad's face fell into one of shock.  
  
_Sylnan was dead. Gone. And it's your fault._  
  
The blonde sat, dumbfounded, confused, and upset as he tried to process his emotions and thoughts.  
  
He'd never be able to experience so many things again. So many things he took for granted. His brother was gone, and so were countless chances.  
  
He'd never see Sylnan's smile as Br'aad cracked some stupid joke. Even if it was stupid, Sylnan made sure he laughed.  
  
That smile Sylnan once held was now replaced with a grimace, and blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
He'd never see Sylnan's bright eyes that held so much in them.  
  
All of the sadness, joy, anger, worry, and love that was once in them had been reduced to nothing but a mundane grey.  
  
He'd never hear him dramatcially grumbling about how "he does everything around here," or how he "won't hesitate to snap that Kazoo thing in two".  
  
Now Br'aad's only wish is for Sylnan to follow through and break his little instrument.  
  
He'd never hear Sylnan standing up for Br'aad, telling anyone who thought he was strange to "take a look in the mirror," because "if you're that concerned about my little brother, you need to reevaluate not only your choices, but yourself."  
  
The boy who had defended him countless times, _and Br'aad couldn't defend him when he needed it most._  
  
He'd never be able to reach up and hug his brother's warm, _alive_ body. Now, the only things he would feel were icy cold limbs encasing him, and liquid seeping into his clothes.  
  
He wasn't sure if the liquid was blood or his own tears.  
  
He'd never be able to feel a heartbeat inside of his chest, ensuring Br'aad that "Everything is fine. Things will get better".  
  
When he placed his head against his brother's chest, he heard nothing.  
  
It was deafening.  
  
  
There were so many chances Br'aad didn't take. He didn't apologize for the fight they had, he didn't even apologize for running away in the first place! It was _his fault,_ and he felt so _guilty,_ but he never said sorry. He never told Sylnan that he knew he fucked up. He never told him how much he had wanted to come home every day, but was too scared to. How he was sorry he didn't come home sooner. How he was filled with complete and utter regret, every single day, for not returning. How it tore him apart on the inside, how he'd lay awake for nights on end, completely overridden with guilt, because it was _his fault. All of it._  
  
_The pact._  
  
_The fight._  
  
_The departure._  
  
_The death._  
  
  
And now, Br'aad would never have the chance to tell him, no matter how hard he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah. That's it. I hope you liked it..,. Let me know what you thought in the comments please I love feedback. 
> 
> I love you! <3
> 
> -Pat


End file.
